Winter Rabbit
by RussiaxPrussia4ever
Summary: Russia and Prussia have a mutal love for the other for a long time, but since neither have the courage to tell the other and with Prussia's downfall becoming a reality what will become of their yet to bud love?This is not a charcter death. I would like to thank GemairaNoir and Masked romeo they made this possible. This is my first story so please be easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Rabbit**

"I, the United States of America, pronounce Königreich Preußen a country no longer."

**THUD!**

Everyone looked to where Prussia stood only to see he had fallen. The former Axis Powers called out for him but were held back by the Allies. America walked up to him and checked his pulse while everyone who cared held they're breath. Prussia was pronounced dead that day and a few days later his funeral was held on the land he had formerly owned on a harbor on the baltic sea.

Everyone attended. Well everyone who cared about him (which happend to be the former Axis Powers and France, Spain, and surprisingly Austria, Hungary, Romano who came with spain, and Russia.) Especially Russia, he loved Prussia not knowing the feeling was mutual. Without anyone noticing Russia had stayed behind but then everyone was to busy mourning Prussia's "death" to notice.

Russia was drinking Vodka feeling depressed on the harbor that Prussia's funeral was held when all of a sudden there was a splash and a weak call for help. This freaked Russia out out a bit but at the same time he ran to the edge only to see_ PRUSSIA_ of all people staring back at him. Prussia looked just as surprised as he was until a wave hit and he shivered from the cold and exhaustion. Russia noticed and pulled Prussia out of the freezing cold water. For few minutes they were silent. After a while Russia asked

"You're alive?"

"I would'nt be here if I wasn't."

"How?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was fainting after being disbanded."

"Ah. We all thought you were dead."

"That would explain why The Awesome me woke up in the Baltic Sea!"

Prussia sneezed and shivered. Russia noticed and asked

" Are you cold?"

"No! Im burning up!" Prussia said sarcastically. Russia heard his sarcasm and took off his coat and put it on Prussia.

"Can you stand?"

"No, I don't think so." Prussia said calmly.

"Would you mind if I carried you?"

"Where?"

" My house. I promise I wont do anything harmful to you."

Prussia sighed. He had never believed in the rumors that surrounded Russia and saw that Russia was actually very sweet and childish as well as a kind person. But at such a young age he experienced such war and turmoil that it drove him mad. Another thing that Prussia knew that made Russia the way he is now, was the fact that before Tsar Peter The Great everyone had pushed him around as a child to point that he could today say "I'll kill you." with a creepy pleasant smile on his face that could even scare Belarus, Turkey and Sweden. Yes, Prussia understood why Russia went crazy, anyone would. But knowing full well of this he still fell in love with Russia (again not knowing that the feeling was mutual).

"Alright I'll long was the Awesome me out?" Russia looked abit surprised at his answer. ' Maybe He and I share the same feelings?' Russia shook his head to get the idea out his head while he could.' No you idiot why would he love you. You beat him so many times and envited him many times afterwords just to clean his wounds so he must be used to me asking that,da?' A voice from within his head hissed he then changed th subject in his mind to getting Prussia warm.

"A few days. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Russia asked as he picked Prussia up and carried him bridal style to his house.

"Oh that long, huh? And yes Im both hungary and thirsty."

"Good. Now shall we go?"

"We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

Russia started walking to his house while making sure that Prussia stayed warm along the way. When they got to Russia's house, Prussia had gained strength to stand on his own so Russia gave him some of his own clothes to Prussia and told him to take a warm shower (by now Prussia had warmed up to the point of not freezing to death) while he fixed food.

When Prussia finished his shower he put on the clothes that he was positively swimming in (he ended up rolling up the sleeves of the pants and arms.) he wandered down stairs where Russia had just finished making borscht that had stewed all day. Russia had also set the table and drinks. Russia set Vodka for himself and beer for Prussia. German beer. 'How did he get this?' Prussia thought.

They both sat down and ate in anxious silence. Prussia broke the silence by suddenly breaking down in sobs. The Russian was confused, but worried.

"Whats wrong Prussiya?" Russia asked worry lacing in his tone.

"I'm dying. I know it. I can feel it. My strength is leaving me more and more as the minutes pass. I don't ... I can't leave West behind. He still needs me, his older brother. What about France and Spain? Hell, there's still a lot I want to do. But I can't because I'll be dead within a day." Prussia confessed with an added ' I also wanted to confess my love to you.' in his thoughts.

" I'm sorry. I wish I coul- ... wait...um" Russia seemed hesitant to give the information that he wished to, out.

"Out with it. What idea do you have?"

"Um.. W-well t-there's an ancient spell that will keep you alive as a country but..."

"But...?"

" The caster of the spell has to be a country **and **has to of their land up to the one they're preforming to spell to... you would literally become one with me."

"No offense , but why does it have to be you? Why can't it be anyone else? Like West? I mean it's just that I doubt you would want to give up half your land just for me."

" I'm fine with it. That and only England and I know of and how this spell works and I doubt that England would give half of what little land he has, up, da?"

Prussia thought about this for a moment. He saw this as his opportunity to get to know Russia, become friends and maybe... just maybe become more!

"Okay. The awesome me will give you the pleasure of sharing a country with me."

"Really? are you sure?"

"What other choice does the awesome me have? Now, how is this spell done?" Prussia asked, taking another bite of the borscht. 'Damn, the Russian can cook.'

"Well, I have to prepare a room for this, then i have to find the book that contains the spell. After that I have to draw the right circle. Repeat the chant from the book, Then Boom! You're the southern half of Russia!"

"That's all?"

"Well it'll take a few years to recover and get used to the fact that your land has moved. Oh and any paper work that has to be done for the country, I will do."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

" It's okay. I know you really don't like paper work to begin with, da?" Russia said as he and Prussia were close to finishing off their borscht.

"So when is the best time to do this?" Prussia asked.

"How about tomorrow? By then you should have more strength after resting a bit after all that has transpired today. That and it's pretty late."

" That makes sense. Ok."

" Um... speaking of which..." Russia began with a blush. Prussia only sent a questioning glance at the other nation across the table. "I hope that you have no problem sharing a bed with me. Thing is, I wasnt expecting anyone else, so I don't have a guest room ready and you look too tired to wait for one. Is that ok with you?"

Prussia only looked down to what little borscht was left and said "Um.. sure." He was blushing madly at the thought of sharing a room with the Russian man he has loved for centuries, let alone sharing a bed with him. He knew Russia wouldn't try anything from experience. In fact when He, Russia and Austria were against france (who had gone power hunger then, what with Napoleon winning so many territories) The two slept pretty close to be ready for an ambush.

After what seemed to be a century of awkward silence, they finally finished their borscht and cleaned up.

"Ready for bed, Prussiya?" Russia asked innocently.

"If we're going to be living with each other from now on then call the awesome me Gilbert. Und Ja I am."

" Ah, ok then call me Ivan. Oh and follow me." Ivan replied as he walked out the kitchen with Gilbert right behind him. They ended up in Ivan's room, which Gilbert had to comment on being "HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEE!". Ivan laughed at said comment. They then stripped down to their boxers and slipped into bed, exhausted from the day's events. Ivan Struggled not to cuddle with the Prussian for fear of scaring him or creeping him out. He was also terrified that Gilbert would not last the night or that this had all been a dream and Gilbert was really dead. Gilbert didn't give two shits though as long as he was in a warm, cozy bed. Though after a while of feeling the Russian behind him, he had to admit it was hard not to turn around and cuddle with the warm Russian. Unfortunately or in their case, fortunately he failed and ended up turning around and cuddling up against Ivan's chest. At first Ivan was confused and surprised but seeing as Gilbert was already fast asleep, he happily squeezed the prussian even closer towards him. He soon fell into the best he had had in centuries.

* * *

(AN : Alright Peoples that's a wrap! Sorry for not updating sooner I got to busy with my awesomeness *says in a quiet voice* and my and school stuffs. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Dont be afraid to give me some tips on how to make this better. Oh and please review mein awesome fic. I would like to know all of your opinions(unless you are just being unawesome and will flame) anyway review or favorite. Hey! you can even pm if you want.)


End file.
